1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of machine tool attachments and more specifically, but not exclusively to such attachments for use with debris or swarf removal apparatus.
2. Discussion of Prior Out
In the fields of hand power tools there have been any number of attempts to try and minimize the problem of debris or swarf production by such methods as vacuum removal at the workface and/or small debris collectors placed in the vicinity of the drill bit or machine tool.
One such method of vacuum removal has been described in GB Patent Application Number 9600117.7 filed by the inventor, which comprises the use of a debris collection bowl having a first an aperture for the insertion of a drill bit or machine tool and a second aperture for connection to vacuum source. When in use, the collection bowl is offered up to a workpiece, a drill bit or machine tool inserted through the first aperture and the debris or swarf created is drawn away by the vacuum source to a collection point.
The problem associated with the use of such a system of debris or swarf removal lies in the requirement of the operator to use one hand for holding the vacuum attachment in place on the workpiece and his other hand for operating the drill or machine tool. This problem my become significant when an operator is required to perform numerous sequential drilling or machining operations, thus requiring the operator to repeatedly perform the action of re-positioning and holding the debris of swarf removal attachment followed by inserting and guiding the drill bit or machine tool. As will be appreciated, any increase in the number actual tasks required to be performed by an operator may lead to a reduction in the overall time to complete a set task. which, in times of increasing efficiency and reducing man-hours, may impose a significant financial burden on a manufacturer.